Gather Your Armies
by firebreathinghighlady
Summary: When Ari, a 17 year old computer genius, is winnowed to the Night Court, she thinks it must be a dream. But when she hears the story of Feyre's downfall in Spring, she knows that dream or not, she has to help the High Lady of the Night Court. She and Feyre become fast friends. But when Ari meets Tarquin, her new world unravels.
1. Chapter 1

There was a beautiful palace before me. One second I was walking back to my dorm, the next I was here, on top of a mountain. This had to be a dream, because I had a feeling I knew where I was. I was at the Nigh-

"Ari." A voice- a girl's voice- behind me. I turned and saw a girl with golden hair and rich brown eyes. Morrigan.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

She smiled. "Well, why do you think I've brought you here? I've been studying you for days, Ari. I know that you're a 17 year old junior at Harvard. I know that you're a computer engineering genius. I also know that you are already working on multiple programs that could better the world. You're a prodigy, Ari, and we need your skills."

I blushed. No one but my teachers ever praised my work, and even that was seldom. "Wow, Mor, you sound like a creepy stalker dude. And anyway, isn't spying Azriel's job?"

"Yes, it is, but I took this mission upon myself. Rhys is too broken to tell us how to fix this, and Amren's still mad at him. Cassian won't talk to anybody, so it's basically just me and Az, for right now. Would you like to meet them?"

RHYSAND

Mor walked into my room, a girl with dark red hair behind her. I couldn't muster the strength to even say hi.

"Rhys, this is Ari, the girl I've been telling you about." She'd been telling me about someone? I was too broken to listen.

Ari gave a tentative wave. "Hi, Rhys." I could barely look up at her.

Of course I didn't like it when my mate started pretending to break the 'spell' I'd put on her, but I endured it because I didn't count on the King of Hybern being a daemati. But he was, he was almost as good as me. He was able to figure out Feyre's plan and overthrow the unconvinced Tamlin. They were both in the dungeons now, probably restrained by the same chains that had once held me. While I didn't particularly care about Tamlin, I would never want my mate to go through that.

I gathered my strength and asked,"Why'd you bring her here?"

Mor grinned. "Because she is going to help us save Feyre.


	2. Plan

FEYRE

"Argh!" Tamlin once again tried to break free of the magic nullifying chains.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it won't frigging work?" I was getting very irritated. Not only was I locked up in this hellhole of a dungeon, but I was also trapped with my former captor. Yay for me.

"Feyre, I-" He was cut off by the SCREE sound of our cell door opening. It revealed Syx, Jurian's right-hand man, and Jurian himself. Syx conjured a whip and started beating Tamlin. Jurian prowled toward me, a terrible gleam in his eyes as he licked his lips. "Play time."

RHYSAND

 _Fear. Screaming. Pain._ They were all sent down the bond. Feyre was in trouble. For once, I got my damned ass out of bed and started forming a plan.

ARI

"Each court has a sole computer," Mor explained. "You know, for when the minds of your soldiers are invaded by the daemati. Just to have a backup plan. And, unfortunately for us, turns out the King of Hybern is also a daemati. He would probably use the computer as a backup, since he was smart enough to trick my High Lady." She sighed. "Bastard," she added, grumbling.

I read between the lines. Mor was saying that I would have to hack into the Spring Court computer, figure out the battle plans and guard schedules, and do it all without getting caught. I was sort of taken off-guard when she mentioned the computers. From Feyre's point of view, it seemed like this world had none of our modern technology. But the way Mor said it, it seemed like these computers would be very out of date and have none of the government level software programs I usually hacked into for fun. Then again, this world seemed to have so many twists and turns, I didn't know what to expect.

"So I'll probably need to see-" I was cut off by Rhys rushing into the room.

"I can't take it anymore, Mor." He didn't seem to notice I was there. "Feyre is in trouble. Jurian's there, and if he hurts her, I swear, I will fucking rip him to shreds. We need a plan, and _now."_ Rhys was frantic. Mor cleared her throat, and he finally looked my way. His eyes widened, and I couldn't even say hi before he tackled me.

"How are you fucking here?" He snarled,"I thought we killed you, bitch."

RHYS

Amarantha. Amarantha was here, back from the dead. She didn't look so much like herself though.

"Rhys! Get off her, dammit!" Mor's shriek echoed in the room. The hair...

"This is Ari. Y'know, the girl I introduced you to three hours ago?"

Oh. That explained why she didn't look like Amarantha.

ARI

My hair, it must have been my hair. I was surprised when Rhysand didn't react to it earlier. Mor ushered him out, claiming that she didn't want to drag me into having to hear Rhys go off on some nonsense about storming in and killing the King. I knew she just didn't want Rhys to overreact again.

I knew this would happen. I dreaded the moment Feyre saw me and thought I was Amarantha. I already knew I'd be an outcast, even if Mor tried to be my friend. Hopefully, i wouldn't be so heartbroken over losing the only people who might ever understand me when i woke up.


End file.
